Lisbon's surprise
by Ilyal34
Summary: post 6-09 mais pas de spoiler sur red john, juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête au sujet de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans "green thumb". Et si Lisbon avait une solide raison de ne pas vouloir retourner travailler au FBI avec Jane. Je suis pas très bonne pour les résumés. JISBON


-Et une enquête de résolue pour le FBI, une! Devant le regard froid de son ex partenaire et de la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui, Jane poursuivit: Allez Lisbon, il faut fêter ça, on a résolu l'enquête! Et vous savez ce qui est encore mieux que cette enquête résolue? non? c'est qu'on va pouvoir à nouveau travailler ensemble, Abbot est d'accord pour vous intégrer officiellement au FBI.

L'enthousiasme d'un Patrick Jane avait beau être contagieux, cette fois Theresa Lisbon ne pouvait se contraindre à sourire, elle se sentait coincée et ne savait comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était là, avec son merveilleux sourire et ses yeux d'enfants, planté devant sa porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle avait tant attendu son retour.

-Vous ne comptez pas me laisser entrer? fit-il d'un ton où perçait soudain l'inquiétude.

-Si...si, biensur, entrez Jane, se hâta-t-elle de répondre.

Il passa devant elle et s'arrêta dans le salon, les mains dans les poches, sans se retourner il osa poser la question qui l'avait tourmenté pendant deux ans:

-Vous m'en voulez?

Lisbon s'arrêta net dans ses pas, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question et encore moins à la tristesse qu'elle avait senti dans sa voix.

-Non! Non biensur que non je ne vous en veux pas, pourquoi vous en voudrais-je? Jane se retourna et se contenta de lui sourire, un sourire un peu triste et mélancolique. Non Jane, reprit-elle, je ne vous en veux pas, je sais que vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne voulez plus travailler avec moi? vous ne me faites plus confiance?

-Je ne vous ai jamais fait confiance Jane, fit-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui échoua lamentablement.

-L'humour est une façon efficace de ne pas dire la vérité. Arrêtez Lisbon, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, je vous connais par coeur, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, quelque chose d'important qui vous rend distraite et je veux savoir quoi.

-Jane, fit-elle agacée, Je ne vous ai pas vu pendant deux ans, deux longues années, et soudain vous revenez, vous me faites traverser le pays pour assister à un sombre interrogatoire, vous m'entrainez dans une enquête sans demander mon avis et maintenant vous voudriez que j'abandonne mon travail, ma maison, ma vie pour vous suivre à nouveau dans vos égarements. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et essaya d'ignorer la peine qui se lisait sur son visage. Doucement elle lui posa la main sur la poitrine, près de son coeur et ajouta dans un murmure: deux ans ça ne se rattrape pas en un jour Jane. Elle le fixa un moment puis n'y tenant plus, elle fit volte face et alla dans la cuisine avec l'idée de faire du thé et l'espoir fou que peut-être Jane en resterait là.

Elle resta un long moment seule, appuyée contre le comptoir, essayant de regrouper ses idées. Finalement elle alluma la bouilloire et sortit deux tasses. Elle était à la recherche de sachets de thés dans un placard, lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer doucement dans son dos.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit sur cette plage il y a deux ans?

-Vous voulez dire la fois où vous m'avez dit de gentilles choses pour pouvoir me prendre dans vos bras et voler mon téléphone avant de me laisser au milieu de nulle part? Oui je m'en souviens.

-Je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai dit. Non laissez-moi finir Theresa, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait l'interrompre, c'est important. C'est pour vous que je suis rentré.

Lisbon était toujours dos à lui, elle avait abandonné l'idée de trouver du thé, elle se contentait de fixer le marbre de sa cuisine. Jane l'observait, elle avait l'air si fragile, c'était étrange de la voir sans une veste de costume, il ressentait soudain un besoin étrange de la protéger. Elle se retourna lentement, puis releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Jane, fit-elle d'une voix cassée, il faut arrêter de dire des choses comme ça, d'agir comme vous le faites. Je sais que vous avez toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi, vous m'avez dit un jour que vous seriez toujours là pour me sauver. Elle s'approcha l'air presque suppliant, alors sauvez-moi et partez.

Le regard de Jane était déchirant, il avait l'air de se débattre avec une idée qu'il ne pouvait pas assimiler.

-Non, non Lisbon, ne dites pas ça, je vous en supplie, si vous vouliez m'abandonner, il fallait le faire avant, on a traversé trop de choses ensemble pour en finir comme ça. Je sais que vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, vous ne pouvez pas penser ça. Vous étiez heureuse de me revoir il y a deux jours, vos yeux brillaient, vous étiez heureuse Lisbon, je le sais! Qu'est-ce qui a changé? ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main et en l'obligeant à le regarder, qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur?

Lisbon le fixait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, finalement elle secoua la tête, laissa échapper un petit rire et appuyant son front contre celui de Jane elle chuchota: vous êtes rouillé Jane, je pensais que vous auriez su dès que vous m'auriez vu. Elle lui fit une sorte de petit sourire à travers ses larmes et partit dans sa chambre.

Jane entendit la porte se refermer et se prit la tête dans les mains, effectivement il devait être bien rouillé pour ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt que quelque chose bouleversait Lisbon à ce point. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour qu'une idée, qui lui sembla d'abord saugrenue, vienne s'établir comme une sombre évidence dans sa tête. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lisbon et poussa la porte. Elle était étendue sur le lit et lui tournait le dos. Jane savait qu'elle était réveillée, il entendait sa respiration saccadée. Il s'avança dans la pénombre, et sans dire un mot, s'allongea contre elle.

Elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous son poids avant de sentir le corps de Jane contre le sien et son bras autour de sa taille. Elle tenta de contrôler ses sanglots, elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, la chaleur de sa main sur son ventre, elle percevait son odeur, cette odeur propre à Jane qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, enlacés et muets, le temps qu'elle cesse de pleurer et qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Enfin Jane, dans un murmure, rompit le silence:

-Depuis combien de temps?

-Trois mois et demi, fit-elle après un long silence.

-Je suis désolé Lisbon, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, j'aurais du le savoir, je vous ai mise en danger, vous avez raison, je suis rouillé, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Lisbon prit la main de Jane qui était sur son ventre et la porta à sa bouche en disant: c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais du vous le dire, mais je n'ai pas su... Jane, fit-elle en se retournant soudain, comment je vais faire?

-Ca va aller Théresa, dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ses joues mouillées de larmes, on va vivre ça ensemble d'accord? Je suis rentré pour être avec vous, alors si vous voulez bien de moi, je ne compte plus vous quitter.

Lisbon acquiesça puis détaillant chaque point de son visage comme si elle voulait le graver pour toujours dans sa mémoire, elle caressa sa joue en chuchotant:

-Vous ne me demandez rien? Vous n'êtes pas curieux? Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui est le père?

-Ca n'a aucune importance, je ne vois personne près de vous, moi je suis là. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et ajouta: je serai toujours là.


End file.
